


Trust Me

by Shakespeares_Girl



Category: Smallville
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">
<br/><b>Trust Me</b>
<br/></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Trust Me**   
> 

  
**Trust Me**   


**By Shakespeare's Girl**

 **A/N: Not terribly slashy, but could be seen as pre-slash. Something I wrote long ago and only just realized had been complete for months.**

Lex Luthor stared at Clark Kent. "One day, Clark, you will want to trust me with all your secrets. I only hope I want you to share them when that day comes."

Clark swallowed convulsively, sinking down onto his couch as Lex's words burned their way into his brain. _He doesn't think I'll ever trust him. He thinks it's already too late. But it isn't. It can't be. Can it?_

Clark bit his lower lip. "Lex-"

"Don't, Clark. Not now." Lex walked away, down the stairs, and Clark was reminded of the day he'd told Pete about his superpowers. Lex would react differently, but couldn't Clark do the same thing now?

 _Tell him. Do it now, before it really is too late._

Lex was almost to his car by the time Clark made up his mind. With a brief prayer to whatever power ruled the earth, he sped down to Lex. And past him. He got in Lex's car before Lex even noticed Clark had followed him.

Green eyes twinkled with mirth as Lex opened the door and gasped. "Oh god! Clark, do not do that to me! Appearing out of no where like that is liable to give someone a heart attack."

The sparkling eyes dimmed into confusion. "You-you knew?"

Lex grinned. "Clark, think about it. Genius level IQ, diabolical father. Luthor intuition. I was bound to put it together sometime."


End file.
